


Lube Was A Stupid Use For Money

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>muke smut enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lube Was A Stupid Use For Money

Luke glared over at Michael a frown set on his features. The blue haired boy glared straight back at him anger burning in those green irises.   
"You spend money on stupid shit we don't need Michael." Luke shot at him.

Michael walked closer to Luke pinning the blonde against the wall.

"Really? Well I couldn't help but notice that this out fit is one I bought for you. Why wear it if it's a waste?" Michael grinned fingers trailing up Luke's leg.

"Because I know you like me in it."Luke bit his lip looking at Michael.

The blue haired boy smiled gathering Luke's wrists and pinning them up with one large hand. Gripping Luke's thigh he felt the blonde hook it over his hip drawing him in closer. Pressing firmly against Luke he let his lips ghost over the exposed neck. Nipping softly he worked up sucking lightly on his sweet spot and biting gently. He pulled back looking at the purple mark blooming under the skin. Luke's breath hitched as he tried to keep his moans in, he gave up when Michael brushed his leg against his hardening member. The blonde moaned head falling back against the wall. Michael kissed at his jaw to his lips capturing them in a biting kiss. Luke arched up into Michael a bit opening his mouth as he felt Michael's tongue glide across the seam of his lips. The older boy brushed his against Luke's feeling the blonde instantly submit. He ran his tongue along Luke's over his teeth and cheeks mapping the blondes mouth. Luke sucked on the blue haired boys tongue grinding his hips in slow circles. Michael tightened his grip on Luke's thigh and wrists. Breaking away he let go of the blondes wrists gripping his other thigh and pulling it up. Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and shoulders legs securing around his waist. Michael moved from the wall to the bed laying Luke down placing smoldering kisses against the skin.

"Sorry I said you wasted money." Luke panted arousal unfurling in his stomach.

Michael nodded slowly sliding up Luke's shirt and letting the material drop to the floor. Kisses were littered all over the exposed skin as Luke closed his eyes enjoying gentle touches and sweet kisses. Michael sat up removing his shirt and leaning down to kiss Luke. Using a free hand he unbuckled Luke's belt and popped the button on his jeans before sliding down the zipper. Working his hand into the open jeans and boxers he pulled out Luke's length pumping gently. Luke's head turned to the side as he let out a breathy moan hips rolling up into Michael's hand. The blue haired boy rubbed his thumb over the slit spreading the pearly beads of pre come over the head. His lips pressed against his jaw making the blonde tilt his head backwards. 

"So pretty babe. You do look so good in that out fit baby." Michael purred against his skin. 

Luke keened under the praise hands coming to tangle in blue hair lips slotting with Michael's in a sloppy kiss. A moan escaped him his fingers tightening on the hair giving gentle tugs. Michael let out a hum of approval at the motion. Luke whined as Michael continued to pump him. 

"You know babe. I'm still pretty upset about what you said to me."

Luke gasped as the speed was increased. He tried to answer the blue haired boy but every attempt to speak was a moan as Michael's fingers danced over his skin teasing leaving fire in his path. They both knew he was just teasing for the sake of teasing. He wasn't upset just wanted to tease the blonde and have a legit reason. Letting go of Luke's dick he pulled off the blondes jeans and boxers dropping them to the floor. Luke watched him with hooded eyes his tongue darting out to swipe over his thin pink lips. Michael moved off of the bed popping the button on the front of his jeans and slowly working them with his boxers down his legs. Luke loved the treatment the slow sensual way everything was done. It was rare that he did but he always made Luke moan so /loudly/ and tremble. He easily reduced the blonde to putty in his hands building him back up only to tear down the pieces again. The blue haired boy took his time moving onto the bed running his fingers along the pale legs making them tingle. He used his other hand to pull Luke in with his hand spread the back of his neck thumb stroking over the corner of his jaw index finger pressing on a love bite on the side of his neck. His breath hitched as he was pulled into addictive kisses. They were short quick ones leaving Luke to hunger for the feeling of plump red lips crushing against his. Michael turned his head to the side with his grip on the blondes skull finally giving him a proper kiss that broke Luke apart just a little more pleasure washing over him as Michael's other hand teased his rim with the pads of his fingers. The blue haired boy swallowed Luke's moan a smile gracing his lips. Luke let his head tip back with the guidance of Michael feeling frustrated at the drawn out way the older male was doing this to Luke but at the same feeling Michael's addictive pleasure,that would seep into his bones igniting his veins with mind numbing pleasure. Michael pulled him into more biting and bruising kisses. Pulling away he tangled his fingers into blonde hair guiding his head back nipping at his Adam's apple making him moan. Michael grinned feeling the vibrations against his lips. Spreading Luke out on the bed there was a moment he paused looking over Luke's body. The hunger and lust in his eyes intenseifyed swallowing the green. Luke swallowed thickly looking up at the blue haired boy. Michael slid down onto his stomach spreading pale thighs kissing the skin slowly nipping the skin then swiping his tongue over the mark. He practically purred against the skin nudging them a bit farther apart. Reaching over he grabbed a bottle of Lube coating his fingers in the slick substance he traced the pad of his index over the rim before pushing his finger in the rest of the way. Luke moaned arching slightly clenching his hands in the sheets. Michael curled his finger twisting and avoiding the spot the blonde wanted him to hit most. Lining up his secong finger he kissed at the thighs biting gently then not so gently soothing his tongue over it after. Scissoring his fingers in the blonde he leaned forward nipping at the rim causing Luke to gasp followed by a breathy moan. The blue haired boy curled his fingers again slowly opening Luke keeping him on edge with randomly timed bites to his thighs and licks to his cock. Luke wanted to scream at Michael to hurry the fuck up as the blue haired boy breathed in his skin marking it and making him slowly fall to pieces. Luke almost wanted to cry in relief as Michael withdrew his fingers drizzling the lube over his swollen cock pumping to spread the cool substance. He moaned softly at the motion and that one sound had Luke wanting more. He needed to hear Michael moaning because of him. The older male moved in between his legs again throwing one of the younger mans legs over his shoulder. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft he traced the rim. "You know babe I think that you better grab onto something and hold tight for a moment. . . you're about to scream." Luke's eyes widened as he gripped the sheets. Michael pushed in until the tip was encased in warm heat. He leaned forward kissing Luke and bracing himself. Placing one hand on Luke's hip he smirked into the kiss before snapping his hips forward into Luke sinking into the base. Luke understood what Michael meant. He broke away letting out a hoarse scream as Michael finally hit his prostate filling him with his thick shaft. Michael set a rough and brutal pace slamming into Luke making his whole body shake. Luke was a moaning mess beneath the blue haired boy. He fucked into Luke at a fast pace watching him writhe in ecstasy. "You know that lube is also a stupid thing to spend money on." Michael groaned. "S-shuuut uu-up" Michael growled pulling out and situating Luke on his hands and knees. Shoving back in Luke cried out the new position and angle constantly stimulating him. He let out a low drawn out moan as Michael jerked his member in time with his rhythm. Luke's toes curled and he felt heat pooling in his stomach. "Mikes I'm close." "Me too babe." Michael increased his pace twisting his hand just right making Luke's eyes roll back in his head and he was cumming. Hard. He clenched tightly around Michael sending him over the edge. They both panted through the intense pleasure Luke collapsing along with Michael. They laid there slowly struggling not to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: THEY FAIL AND FALL ASLEEP


End file.
